The present invention relates to a cover for use on handles and the like as well as handles which are provided with such covers. The present invention can preferably be employed with handles for tools, sports articles and similar objects.
Presently, there exists a virtually unlimited number of types of shafts and handles which are employed with tools, sports articles, steering wheels and so on. These handles are usually made from wood, steel, bones, or other hard material and are often provided with a cover made from a relatively soft material, such as rubber, cloth or similar material in order to improve the feel when the handle is grasped. It is also known that handles may be made from a somewhat softer material in their entirety. These "softer" handles are particularly susceptible to problems associated with vibrations during use which are injurious to the user as well as complicate the work one intends to perform.
Handles made from a hard material, such as wood, can also easily injure the skin during use. These injuries are associated both with the mechanical impact between the skin and the hard surface and the fact that hand perspiration is not allowed to evaporate so the hand becomes moist. The same problem occurs even if the surface is soft, e.g., made of rubber, but does not allow the perspiration to evaporate.
Accordingly, the need still exists for a handle, shaft, or the like with the proper stability and at the same time has a surface that allows perspiration to evaporate while damping the vibrations. Further, it is desirable to maintain the handle at a pleasant temperature because an extremely cold handle can cause the fingers to become white and stiff whereas handles that are just too warm are often very difficult to hold.